Wolverine
Wolverine is a character who appears in: X-Men. A vicious mutant who is infamous for his animalistic behaviour. Appearance Logan is a rough looking man with an untamed beard and teeth akin to a beast. His hair is puffy and it strikes up on both sides. He is quite short in stature, but he maintains outstanding muscles. Upon activation, Wolverine can unleash three claws from each of his hands, they're quite large and are razor sharp. They used to be made of bone, but after going through the "Weapon X" program, they were made adamantium. Synopsis (Earth-2645) History Back in the 1800s, a young James Howlett lived with a wealthy family, but awoke his latent mutant powers with the unfortunate death of his father, caused by his best friend's father. He ran away from home and after several decades, became the subject of the weapon X program, that infused a rare metal, adamantium, into his skeleton, and completely wiped his memory. A while later, he joined a Canadian superhero team, Alpha Fight, then fought the Hulk. He would stayed with Alpha Fight for a long time, before leaving the team forever. X-Men X-Men: Origins The party entered a cage fight bar in Canada, where they met Logan who unleashed his claws at the party and bellowed, "fuck off," at them, showing little to no interest in joining the X-Men, but after a surprise encounter with Sabertooth, they were forced to fight, but Logan had already fled to the toilets, leaving the party to fight Sabertooth alone. When he finally got out the toilets, Wolverine saw that they had killed Sabertooth and that Hard Wood had completely turned himself into a tree, realising the dire situation mutants are in, he agreed to join the X-Men. X-Men: Days of Future Past Wolverine made his sudden appearance quite flashy, when he and Despacito Man saved the party's lives, then safely brought them to the X-Men hideout, where, out of the remaining X-Men, a handful of mutants would be sent into the past to prevent Mystique from killing Robert Kelly, even though he's a total asshole. Wolverine wasn't selected, but he stayed at the hideout protecting the sleeping bodies. Synopsis (Earth-2646) History Back in the 1800s, a young James Howlett lived with a wealthy family, but awoke his latent mutant powers with the unfortunate death of his father, caused by his best friend's father. He ran away from home and after several decades, became the subject of the weapon X program, that infused a rare metal, adamantium, into his skeleton, and completely wiped his memory. A while later, he joined a Canadian superhero team, Alpha Fight, then fought the Hulk. He would stayed with Alpha Fight for a long time, before leaving the team forever. X-Men X-Men: Days of Future Past While Wolverine was flying around Washington D.C., he crashed into Magneto, causing them to get stuck together for a while with their 1980s costumes. Wolverine later appeared quite suddenly at Mystique's apartment, with Magneto still stuck to him, to do battle with Raven herself, allowing the party to apprehend Mystique. Years later, Wolverine would be revealed to be a history teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Powers & Abilities Healing Factor Wolverine's primary mutant power is his accelerated healing process that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Contaminant Immunity Logan's healing factor allows him to heal faster than any disease, poison, or drug can kill him. This also mean it's difficult for him to get intoxicated. However it's still possible to poison Logan, but only if you can induce an absurdly large amount of poison into him at once. Decelerated Aging Wolverine's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. This is most clearly seen by the fact that Logan was born in the 1800s, but manages to live as far as the year 2028 and still stay quite young. Retractable Bone Claws Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. The bone claws come at the cost of ripping through his hands every time, but Logan has become quite tolerable of the pain.Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men